Daniel's in the details
by Zeroxkun
Summary: This is the first chapter of four please check out the rest on AO3 under the same name. Why is there no Daniel character option this is why I don't use FF for the majority of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

After being released from the hospital and sent to jail.

At Sleepy Peak penitentiary, Daniel stewed in his cell for many weeks, he is so tired of the gray monotone concrete that surrounded him, the cold steel bars, that blocked his freedom. So when a friend of his decided to help him breakout he jumped at the chance.

In the exercise yard he waits for the signal a glint from a distance car catches his eye. "Ok, the fence is cut on the side with the getaway car." He thinks, remembering the plan, walking along the fenceline looking for the opening.

Luckily for Daniel this was not a suspicious activity as many people did laps on long the outside perimeter of the exercise yard.

Finding the opening he makes a break for it dashing towards the vehicle waiting for him. Hopping in the back the driver immediately speeds off.

While driving the speed limit once getting out of the immediate radius of the facility, the silent driver speaks up. "I'll drop you off at Camp Campbell, I'm sure you'll be fine with that."

Changing out of his prison jumpsuit into his old clothes of pure white in the back of the car, Daniel agrees. "Yea it is, I still have no idea why you're helping me through." the confusion in Daniel's voice is obvious.

Daniel does have his revenge to enact, he blames his failure on Max having woken up David if he didn't do that he would have had completed his lovely sacrifice for his God.

Arriving at Camp Campbell Daniel gets out of the vehicle ready to lie and wait until the perfect moment to strike and get Max back for what he did.

Meanwhile David lounging in his cabin listening to the radio, hearing on the radio that the dangerous cult leader has escaped prison. Alarmed by this information David gathers everyone for an emergency meeting.

Holding her arms suspiciously. "What's wrong now, this is like the third emergency meeting you've called this week," tapping off her fingers one by one. "First it was the wildfire that was a state away, then it was flash flood warnings because it rained a little, now what?" Gwen complains.

Looking her right in the eye with the utmost of seriousness, a seriousness that he was not used to expressing, he states plainly. "Daniel escape from jail. He could come here, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that he is very dangerous and unstable."

Her jaw drops, her arms dangle in shock and disbelief.

Making his announcement. "Ok, everyone please remain calm, I think it is the safest decision to inform all of you that Daniel our ex counselor has escaped prison."

All the campers erupted into a low mumble. When Max is the first to put two and two together. "What the fuck, so you think he's going to come here!?"

"No but for everyone's safety we shouldn't ignore that possibility, as Camp counselors we have to have that first and foremost in our minds, right Gwen?" he looks over seeing her packing her bags.

"Yea, sure whatever." she says, getting ready to get the hell out of dodge, David's bad enough but psycho cult leader Daniel is way too much for her.

Having made his announcement David excused himself to the showers to get cleaned up for the evening.

A short time later Max hears David over the loudspeaker. "Hey, Max would you come to my office please."

Getting up in a grumpy huff Max leaves Neil and Nikki, sighing deeply. "I'll be back, I wonder what his dumbass wants."

Entering David's cabin, Max observes that it is in disarray, things are knocked over and clear speckles of blood are on the walls, the door slams behind him. "Hello Max." Daniel says, coldly from behind.

"What the hell happened here, where's David?" Max yells.

"Oh he was in my way, I had to dispose of him."

Fear courses through Max's veins, what was Daniel going to do to him? Suddenly Daniel grabs Max quickly overpowering him putting him underneath his arm. Max tries to struggle and get free but he is no match for the stronger man.

Running out the door with Max in tow. Max tries to make as big of scene as possible kicking and screaming, cursing and swearing. Daniel cups Max's mouth while simultaneously pinching his nose cutting off his air supply until he quit struggling, falling unconscious

Everyone watches helplessly as Gwen tries to intercept Daniel but he is too fast even with Max's dead weight, hopping into David's car he steals it. Speeding off his kidnapping successful. At some point he finds and steals another vehicle to remain undetected by the authorities, transferring Max into the backseat he binds his hands and feet together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitting a pothole, jarring the car, Max stirs awake, panic ensues realizing the situation he's in. Max struggles to get himself to a sitting position being bound by zip ties. "Daniel you fucking psychopath! Let me go and I won't tell anyone which way you went." Max attempts to bargain.

Pulling over to the side of the desolate road Daniel begins to chuckle. "I thought you knew me better than that," Taking out his contacts David turns around. "Watch the language mister, here." David tosses Mr. Honey nut to Max.

Max stared into his big green eyes with complete shock and disbelief knowing that it is indeed David, who just bleached his hair.

"But Daniel, you said he escaped prison!?" Max contests, highly confused.

"He did with my help."

"Why?"

"So I could have a scapegoat, I remember it all like it was this morning, because it was."

Flashback….

David knew he could manipulate Daniel with the taste of freedom and the idea of revenge was to tantalizing to give up. So he breaks Daniel out and after dropping him off at Camp Campbell, he runs him over with his car and gives his head a few good bashes with the shovel for good measure before dragging the body to a pre dug grave, burying him.

Having heard the announcement of the escaped prisoner on the car radio he knows he could raise red flags at the camp now.

After giving his emergency meeting speech to get everybody on high alert about Daniel, who is six feet under now, David then bleaches his hair in the shower house, putting in his colored contacts and wears the clothes to play the part.

He then sneaks back to his office from the shower house. He turns everything over making it look like there was a struggle between Daniel and himself going as far as to take a syringe drawing his blood and spreading it on the walls to make it convincing. Then he just needed to call Max on the intercom and lie in wait. Knowing Max would put up a fight David made sure everybody saw "Daniel" kidnapping Max.

Flashback over.

"And that's it, so people think Daniel killed me allowing me to kidnap you."

"But why, the police are still going to be looking for me?" commented Max.

"That's true but they're going to be looking for the wrong person who kidnapped you which means I can do things undetected and because I love you Max."

"Holy fuck, that's genius, you're an evil disgusting pedo psychopath but you're a goddamn genius." Max is just beside himself he can't help but applaud David masterminding such a well thought-out scheme. While the other side of him is freaking out, panicking and hoping that David doesn't kill him too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists. Please see my profile.


End file.
